


Chocolate Fountain

by AutumnMooncakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMooncakes/pseuds/AutumnMooncakes
Summary: Sequel to Spell. Loki goes on a date with Sigyn and prepares a special surprise to us.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-Thor. Thor and Loki are roughly the equivalent of teenage humans. In my fanfiction, Sigyn and Loki dated sometime when they were younger.

“It’s beautiful,” said Sigyn.   
Two twining bands of misty magic reached the ceiling of the foyer, within two rings of magic stones on the ground. Sigyn was standing as close to Loki’s conjuration as she could, her eyes twinkling in the blue light. Blue sparks darted across the walls, and the room seemed to floating in space, or be submerged underwater.   
Loki was watching Sigyn intently. Her golden hair sat in neat waves across her head and her shimmering dress made her look almost ethereal.   
“Imagine if we had these wards as part of the kingdom’s defences,” said Sigyn. “We’d always know we were safe.”  
Sigyn was always able to come up with things Loki hadn’t thought of himself. It would certainly take a great burden off Heimdall’s shoulders.   
All of Loki’s fears and anxieties had vanished. It was as if he, Sigyn, and that room were the whole universe. “I knew you’d like it. It’s the best that I have to offer.”   
Sigyn faced him. “Better than chocolate?”   
Chocolate was a rare treat in Asgard, and some time ago, Loki had got an idea to make a chocolate fountain. It had been a hard job to acquire enough chocolate to fill even two tiers.  
Loki had assumed that making a small mechanical fountain would be easy, but chocolate was trickier to work with than water. The chocolate had ended up freezing, and their attempts to put it right had just made a huge mess. Fortunately, Thor hadn’t been there to see it.   
Loki had been meaning to work on the fountain again, but he had got distracted learning new spells. “Would you like that, too?” he asked.   
“You don’t have to if it’s too much trouble,” said Sigyn quickly.   
Loki turned away. As much as he wanted to please Sigyn, getting chocolate from Midgard was no easy task. And all of his mechanical equipment was in his chambers, but he didn’t like to be seen with Sigyn around the palace. Too many courtiers and servants to spread rumors.   
He knew Sigyn would never hold anything against him, but he hated to see her disappointed.   
Sigyn waited patiently while Loki dissipated the spell and gathered the stones into a pouch. Then they wandered arm-in-arm into the indoor garden. Petals were squashed soundlessly under their feet. In the middle of the garden was a bubbling fountain.   
Loki suddenly had an idea. “Darling, close your eyes.”   
Sigyn obeyed, a smirk playing about her lips.   
Loki went to the fountain cast a spell over it. “Alright, open them.”   
One nervous second passed. Then Sigyn gasped in delight.   
The liquid gushing from the fountain was now thick, brown chocolate. It didn’t splash out and it didn’t freeze, but ran endlessly.   
“I can smell it, too!” Sigyn approached the fountain in wonder.   
“Anything is real if you want it to be,” said Loki.   
Sigyn reached towards the chocolate, then drew her hand back. “This is definitely the best chocolate fountain Asgard has ever seen.”   
“It’s the best chocolate fountain anyone has ever seen.” Loki put his arm around Sigyn, hypnotized by the fountain.


End file.
